When I Look At You
by AlexMarieCalhounHarding
Summary: Ally Mastin is a famous celebrity who just so happens to be best friends with Harry Styles from One Direction. Both of them are falling pretty hard for each other, but both are too afraid to tell each other. What will happen when one of them decides to see someone else?


**When I Look At You**

_Alex Marie Calhoun_

_**Chapter One**_

Ally Mastin sat in the passenger seat of her best friend, Harry's car. It was her 19th birthday party and Harry had a surprise for her. "Haz, where are you

taking me?" Ally asked, adjusting her pink dress. (_Ally's whole outfit _cgi/set?id=51538051) Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Oh, so you're not going

to talk to me?" Ally asked again, fixing her long, dark hair. Harry smiled and pointed to a building just up ahead. She looked where he was pointing and

smiled. "You did not…" Ally whispered, surprised. The building was the hottest night club in London called _Club 21_. She saw limos pulling out front and

paparazzi near the entrance. Ally and Harry could both see Louis and Eleanor pull up and get out of Louis' car, leaving the keys at valet. They both

entered the club, cameras and flashes going off. "Ally, I did. Now let's go, we have a party to get to." Harry said, getting out of the car. Ally smiled to

herself, and got out of the now open door. She took Harry's hand and closed the door. Harry handed his keys to valet and led Ally into the club. They

heard magazine reporters talking. "Ally Mastin and Harry Styles have just arrived at Ally's 19th birthday party at _Club 21_in London Square." Harry smiled

at Ally's excitement. "Thank you, Haz. This is more than anyone's ever done for me." Ally whispered into Harry's ear. He smiled, leading her into the club.

There they saw celebrities from America and Europe, everywhere. Eddie Duran ran over to them and screamed, "Ally! Harry! You're here, you made it.

That's great! Thanks for coming!" After that, he ran off toward a group of people. "Okay, _he's_ drunk." Ally said, laughing. "Already." Harry answered,

laughing with her. Niall and Zayn walked through the doors and hugged Ally, wishing her a _Happy Birthday_. Liam and Danielle walked through the doors

next, doing the same. "Alright, alright, give me my birthday girl back!" Harry said, separating Ally and Danielle. Ally smiled at Harry and then took his hand.

"Let's get a drink!" Ally yelled over the _Maroon 5_ song blaring through the speakers. Harry took her arm and led her to the bar saying, "We might as well;

everyone else is getting drunk tonight. Why don't we?" Harry and Ally both smiled, taking a sip of their made drinks.

Four hours later, Ally was completely smashed. "HARRY…HAZZA. HARRY." Ally called from across the dance floor. "Yes, babe?" Harry asked, walking

over. "Dance with meeeee." Ally demanded. "Alright, we need to take you home." Harry said, leading her toward the door. Louis, Niall, and Liam followed

them out. "Hey, why are you leaving so soon? The party's just started!" Louis asked, taking another sip of his drink. Harry pointed to Ally who was

standing in the middle of the sidewalk yelling, "DON'T WANNA BREAK YOUR HEART, WANNA GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK!" Louis laughed along with Niall and

Zayn. Zayn called out to Ally, "Hey, Ally! Come here!" Ally did as she was told and walked over. Harry took her into his arms and said, "We're going home,

come on!" Harry dragged her off to the car. After he got the car from valet, Harry drove them both back to his flat. When they got into his flat, Ally dragged

herself around. "THAT'S…WHAT MAKES…YOU…BEAUTIFULLL." Ally yelled. Harry walked over and shushed her. "Ally, babe, you're completely, ultimately

_smashed._" Ally laughed and hugged him. He hugged back and picked her up saying, "Alright, let's go." He carried her down the hall and into his bedroom.

"You need to get changed out of that dress." Harry said, walking into his closet and coming back out with his Ramones shirt and handing it to Ally. She

took it and removed her dress. Harry's eyes didn't leave her. When she pulled it over her head, Ally laid back down on his bed, resting her head onto

Harry's pillow. Harry took off his shirt and changed into his pajama pants. "Ally, happy birthday, love." Harry said, pulling her closer to him. "Thank you

Harry…" With that, she passed out. Harry laughed and rested her head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of her heart beating and her soft

breathing.


End file.
